Tattoos and Beanies
by angelkissesfromcas
Summary: Dean's lifelong friend and now boyfriend Castiel Novak is anything but normal. He's covered in tattoos, most of which wouldn't make sense to people. Though Dean's dad doesn't approve of their relationship Dean can't find it in himself to care. This is their story. (I know the summary sucks but it's basically Hipster!Castiel and its reall good)
1. Chapter 1

"But seriously I think the government is a conspiracy," Castiel said taking another drag of his joint and slowly blowing it out in a slow stream.

"What the fuck are you talking about? And why are you smoking in here? You know my mother will kiss me if she smells this," Dean said. He pushed his text book aside and plucked the joint from Castiel's mouth. Dean's boyfriend Castiel Novak had many tattoos and wore fake glasses. He was the kind of guy to get high with and talk about the universe.

"Dean, do you think it's necessary to test cosmetics on monkeys? How important is lipstick to you?" Castiel asked standing up to sit on the bed next to Dean and Dean sighed.

"Not very," Dean responded. Castiel's beanie was crooked on his head and his short sleeved button up shirt was open revealing his tattooed chest. Most of the tattoos were doodles Dean had spent hours drawing on his body. It was their favorite activity, stripping down to their underwear and drawing on each other with sharpies.

One of the most significant tattoos on Castiel's body was the Angel wings covering the back of his shoulders. Dean liked tracing the intricate lines that made up the wings. Dean turned so he was facing Castiel. Pushed against Castiel's chest lightly so he was laying on his back and Dean straddled his hips.

"I love your tattoos," Dean whispered into Castiel's skin.

"Which one is your favorite?" Cas asked even though he already knew the answer. Dean began kissing all of them. The ones on his arms, chest, stomach, and sides.

"This one," Dean said. Cas looked to see which one of them Dean was pointing at and smiled at the memory.

_Dean and Cas were laying in Castiel's bed in their underwear. Dean was straddling Cas with a sharpie in his hand. He took the fine print and traced a 'D.W.' right above Castiel's heart. _

"_So people always know you're mine," Dean said with a smile. Castiel pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and took the sharpie from Dean's hand. He traced a 'C.N.' in the same spot above Dean's heart. _

"_I love you so much," Castiel said after a minute. _

"_I love you too," Dean said. _

"That one is my favorite too," Cas said. He reached his hand up and traced Dean's one and only tattoo. The 'C.N' above his heart.

"My mom was so furious when she found out I had it," Dean said with a laugh. Castiel gave him a small smile in return. Castiel's home life wasn't exactly like the Brady's. His dad left when he was a month away from turning seven so his mom raised him and his 3 older brothers and one younger sister alone. After a year or two his mom just stopped caring. She would go out and party all night and come home and sleep all day. She battled with depression and bipolar disease. His oldest brothers had to start supporting their family at 15 and 16. Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel's neck and gave him a light kiss.

"Hey, I love you," Dean said and Cas gave him a real smile.

"I love you too," Castiel said and there was a knock on the door. Dean quickly got off of Castiel and sat at the foot of his bed as his mom walked in the room.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes," she said. "Castiel sweetie will you be staying?"

"If that's okay with you ma'am," Castiel said and Mary rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Call me Mary. I've been telling you since you were 8 years old. And of course it's okay! There's always room for you," she said and walked out of Dean's room. Dean looked at Castiel.

"What are the twins, Gabriel, and Anna doing tonight?" Dean asked as Castiel started buttoning his shirt.

"Anna said she had a lot of homework and she was doing it at a friend's house, Gabriel has to work unto nine tonight and Michael and Lucifer both have a night off for once," Castiel said. Dean moved forward and wrapped his arm around Castiel's neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

"Ew Dean get a room," Dean's little brother Sam said after bursting into his room unannounced.

"I'm in a room bitch, my room actually. Knock next time," Dean said with a smile.

"Whatever jerk. Mom says dinners ready," Sam said running out of Dean's room. Dean took Castiel's glasses which were sitting on the floor where he was laying and out them back on Castiel's face. Castiel took Dean's hand and they walked together to the dining room table together.

As soon as they entered the room they could feel John Winchesters disapproving gaze. John never approved of Castiel and also didn't like the fact that Dean was gay. Mary shot John a look that said 'say something and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.'

"Hello Castiel," John said and Castiel said with a small smile, not fully meeting John's eyes.

"Hello sir, how are you?" Castiel asked being as polite as he could be. Dean rested his hand on Castiel's thigh providing him with comfort.

"I've been better," John snapped. They stared at each other until Castiel looked down self-consciously.

"Dad can you not do that tonight," Dean said and John looked at Dean.

"What do you mean?" John asked even though he knew exactly what Dean meant.

"Make Castiel feel like he's done something wrong," Dean said as Mary and Sam were bringing dinner out. They exchanged worried glances knowing this could only end badly.

"Dinners ready," Mary said setting her napkin on her lap.

"I just don't think he's a good influence on you Dean," John said and Dean forcefully dropped his fork on the table.

"Why? Because he has tattoos? Because his family isn't perfect? Or maybe for some odd reason it's because you think he made me gay. You think he's the reason I like it up the a-," Dean said but John cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," John roared standing up. "How could you be like this?"

"Dad Castiel has been my friend since second grade. Now he's my boyfriend and you're just going to have to deal with the fact that he's an important person in my life," Dean said walking out of the room. He could hear Castiel following him.

"Dean," Castiel said and Dean stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I hate when he does that," Dean whispered with his head in his hands. Castiel pulled him into a hug and Dean leaned down leaned down so his chin was resting on Castiel's shoulder.

"Well we're moving to New York in 6 months. I have my art scholarship and you're going to study to be an English teacher, then you won't have to talk to him or see him every day," Castiel said and Dean smiled against Castiel's neck.

"Can we sleep at your house tonight? Is your mom home?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's okay, go tell your mom," Castiel said. Dean went back to the dining room and whispered in his mom's ear that he was sleeping at Castiel's. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean patted Sam's shoulder and gave it a squeeze on the way out then quickly left the room while avoiding his dads gaze.

They both got into Castiel's car and drove the short distance to Castiel's house. His house was small but once you got inside it felt like home. All of the furniture and decorations were mismatched items they found at garage sales and thrift stores and Dean always like how they treated him like family.

"Luci I'm home," Castiel said with a smug smile.

"I told you guys to stop saying that," Castiel's brother Lucifer said from the living room where he was hanging out with his twin Michael. Castiel laughed and rubbed his thumb on the back of Dean's hand. Michael and Lucifer were both 25 and Gabriel was 24 but they decided to stay home to help take care of Castiel and Anna. They all have a fund saved to take classes at a community college so they could one day get a real degree to get a good job.

"What are you guys up too?" Michael asked and Castiel shrugged.

"Dean's staying the night if that's okay," Castiel said and Lucifer and Michael shrugged.

"Just don't make too much noise," Lucifer said with a wink and both Cas and Dean rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Lucifer," Dean said as Castiel and him walked up the stairs to Castiel's room he shares a room with Gabriel. Anna and their mother were the only ones that had their own rooms.

"Gabe can sleep in the basement tonight if you want. He'll actually probably want to," Cas said with a smug smile and Dean playfully hit Castiel's chest. The room had two twin sized beds on either side. Each side of the room describes the brother it belonged to. Castiel's side had his art work, posters of bands he likes, and pictures of him and Dean littering the walls. There was dirty clothes and art supplies all over. Gabriel's side on the other hand had posters of girls in skimpy clothes lounging over cars and books. Everywhere.

Castiel threw his beanie and glasses onto his dresser and jumped straight into his bed. Dean followed and out his head onto Castiel's chest.

"Look at us. It's only 8:00 and we're already in bed, like an old married couple," Castiel said with a laugh and Dean smiled.

"You know we don't have to sleep," Dean said looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes. Dean began kissing down Castiel's chest. He dipped his tongue into Castiel's belly button and Castiel huffed out a laugh. He places his hands on the back of Dean's head and Dean began unbuttoning Castiel's jeans.

"Why do you wear these damn skinny jeans?" Dean asked as he was struggling to take them off. Castiel laughed and went to help him. Dean pulled down Castiel's boxers and wrapped his lips around Castiel's erection. After a minute of Castiel biting his lip to hold back moans of pleasure Gabriel walked through the door.

"What the fuck guys," he yelled dropping everything in his hands and covering his eyes.

"Gabe you're not supposed to get home until nine," Castiel said covering his body with his blanket. Dean was sitting in the corner of the bed trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

"That's on Thursdays. On Fridays its 8:00," Gabriel said. He uncovered his eyes and picked up his things. "Hello Dean," he said and Dean put his head in his hands blushing.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going?" Dean asked and Gabriel.

"Well today kind of sucked, no pun intended," Gabriel said. Castiel put on his boxers under the blanket and sat up.

"What happened?" Castiel asked and Gabriel shrugged sitting down on his bed.

"You know how much I hate my job, well I got another earful from my boss today and I don't know how much longer I can endure," Gabriel said and Castiel thought for a second.

"We can afford for you to find a new job. You could probably even take a little break. Remember last year when Michael took a break and money was tighter then," Castiel said. "Dean and I are going to sleep in the basement."

"You guys have fun," Gabriel said. Castiel went over to where Gabriel was sitting and gave him a hug. Dean followed Castiel out of the room, both of them wrapped in blankets. They walked the two flights of stairs to the basement and Castiel fixed the futon to make it into a bed. He set up a few pillows laid down. Dean lies in his arms and set his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"I guess Gabriel kind of killed the mood huh," Dean said with a small laugh and Castiel gave him a small smile.

"I don't like it when he's unhappy," Castiel said and Dean understood. Castiel was always closest to Gabriel. They have been together since Castiel was born.

"I know but I'm sure he will figure out what is best for him," Dean said, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Castiel gave him a weak smile and kissed his forehead. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he landed on a movie both of them had seen 100 times.

"I love you so much." Dean said and planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"I love you too," Cas said and kissed Dean's lips with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dean woke up in Castiel's basement and in his lover's arms. He rolled over so he was facing Castiel. When he was sleeping Castiel looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and his long dark eyelashes were fanned out against his cheeks. Every now and then he would mumble words in his sleep which was something Cas did often.

"Babe wake up," Dean said against Castiel's collar bone. Castiel shifted and his eyebrows crinkled.

"Go away Mikey," Cas said and Dean laughed softly.

"Hey Cas, wake up," Dean said a little louder and Castiel's eyes opened. He smiled at the sight of Dean.

"I love waking up to your voice," Castiel said, his voice scratchy due to just waking up. Castiel sat up and so did Dean setting his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"Well luckily for you, we'll be living together next year, unless you get tired of me by then," Dean said with a laugh.

"Aw I could never get tired of you," Cas said and kissed Dean on the forehead. He then got off of the futon and pulled on a pair of jeans. Dean did the same then they made their way up the stairs to the kitchen where Michael was flipping pancakes.

"Good morning kiddos," He said without turning around. Dean and Cas sat at the table. They made small talk with Michael until Gabriel walked down with Anna not far after him. They all sat at the table eating breakfast together laughing and talking.

"Where's Lucifer?" Cas asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"He's still sleeping, he doesn't really feel good," Michael said. Him and Lucifer had to share a room since in the house there were only four bedrooms. One for Anna, one for their Mother, one for Gabriel and Castiel, and one for Lucifer and Michael. None of them really minded that they had to share a room since they were all so close. Cas nodded and went back to eating his pancakes. At that moment someone burst through the front door and everyone froze. They listened as the person stumbled down the hall, swearing as they tripped on something. Their mother appeared in the doorway, her hair was matted in a bottle blond mess on the top of her head and her makeup was smeared over her face. She was wearing a tight neon pink shirt a 45 year old mother of five children should not be wearing and tight leather pants.

"H-hey mom, are you okay?" Gabriel asked and Elizabeth, their mother, nodded her head. She walked past stumbling her way up the stairs to her bedroom and everyone let out the breath they were holding. The rest of breakfast was quiet.

"Alright well I'm gonna get going thank you for letting me stay," Dean said while standing up. He out his plate in the sink and gave Castiel a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome to stay anytime Dean," Michael said. Dean gave him a smile then went to walk out of the door. He began walking the short distance to get home. He walked through the door and followed the scent of bacon to his kitchen. He found his mother sitting at the table listening to Sam animatedly talk about something and his father reading a newspaper.

"Hey sweetie," Mary said with a bright smile. "Are you hungry?"

"No I ate at the Novak's. Everyone says hi. If it's okay I'm just gonna go upstairs I'm pretty tired," Dean said.

"Of course, go upstairs and rest," Mary said. Dena shot a glance at his father who barely looked up from his newspaper. Dean also put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a smile. He walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He closed the door behind him and took out his laptop.

The rest of the weekend went by fast. Dean and Castiel couldn't hang out since Cas has to work when Dean was free and Dean had to work when Cas was free. They managed to text pretty much every minute of the weekend though. On Monday Castiel came to pick up Dean and Sam for school just like he did every school day. Dean jumped into the front seat while Sam jumped in the back and gave Castiel a kiss then he turned around and said hi to Anna in the back seat.

"How was your weekend?" Dean asked and Castiel shrugged.

"Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel are all sick and I'm pretty sure me and Anna are next," Cas said and Dean winced. The drove the rest of the way to school, the only sound was the music playing and Anna and Sam chatting in the back of the car. They got to school and Anna found a few of her friends in the parking lot and Sam walked in front of Cas and Dean after saying bye to them. Dean reached for Castiel's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, do you have a free period first?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. Since they were both seniors they had a lot of free periods and dropped classes.

"Yeah, I don't think I have any of my real classes today. I have two drops in math and science, art, study hall, and gym," Castiel said. They walked through the doors hand in hand. A couple people said Hi to them as they walked in and they stopped at Castiel's locker.

"Do you want to go off campus and grab a coffee or something for first period?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded silently. Dean gave Castiel a look and pulled Castiel's hand a little bit so he would look up at Dean. That's when Dean noticed the dark circles under Castiel's eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"Babe what's wrong?" Dean asked after a minute and Castiel shrugged.

"Didn't get much sleep, I'll tell you about what happened when we go get coffee," Castiel said. Dean was nervous. They showed their off campus passes to the teacher at the front door and signed out.

They decided to go to the small café down the road from the high school. It was where most of the students went after or before school and during their free periods. They walked in and Dean told Cas to take a seat and he went up to order their coffee. The barista was a young girl, probably college age. Dean got the coffee and took them back to the table where Castiel had his head in his hands. Dean set the coffee in front of Castiel and sat down across from him.

"Now talk," Dean said and Castiel took a long drink of his coffee then cleared his throat.

"After my mom came home on Saturday she went upstairs while you were here but when you left she came back down and began yelling. She yelled at Michael, Gabriel, Anna, and me. She was about to go up to yell at Lucifer but Michael stopped her. She punched him in the eye for trying to stop her and went anyway. It was just a rough weekend," Castiel said. Dean reached out and held Castiel's hands in his as he told his story. "Then to top the whole weekend off Lucifer lost his job."

"I'm so sorry Cas," Dean said and Cas gave him a humorless laugh and wiped his eyes.

"It's bullshit to cry about things I can't change," Castiel said. They finished their coffee in relative silence and began to make their way towards the school.

Castiel was quiet the rest of the day. He went through his day trying not to talk to people since he didn't think he had the energy to be nice to them. He dropped Dean and Sam off at their house giving Dean a kiss on his way out and Anna moved to the front seat.

"Are you okay bro?" Anna asked as Castiel took off again.

"Just a little worried I guess," Cas said and Anna nodded her head like she understood. He pulled up to the house. He took the keys out of the ignition but sat in the car. Anna was about to get out until she saw the way Castiel was sitting there.

"Cas?" Anna asked and Castiel looked up. His eyes misted at the way she was looking at him with so much worry and love.

"Um, I don't want you to have to worry about mom or money or working. You don't need to get a job, just worry about school work and dating and whatever else teenage girls worry about," Cas said. A tear slipped down his face and Castiel reached out to wipe the tear away.

"You too Cas. You've been working since you were my age. You're the one that needs to stop worrying. Luci, Michael, and Gabriel have got it covered. Plus you're going to college in New York in a couple months, you be a teenager," Anna said and Castiel nodded. He got out of the car and Anna quickly followed. He walked upstairs to his and Gabriel's bedroom and threw his back pack aside. He flopped down on his bed.

"Hey Cassie what's wrong?" A sick Gabriel asked from his bed. Castiel groaned, tired of hearing that question today and rolled over, pushing his face into his pillow.


End file.
